


The Haunted House

by jacquelee



Series: Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Fresh out of the academy, new FBI agent Ava Sharpe gets her first undercover assignment to pose as a deputy in some seaside town to locate and protect Nora Darhk, who refused any government help but who may well be in danger as her father's trial is reaching its critical stage. Ava is trying to blend in, which apparently means being taken to a haunted house by the sheriff's daughter, Sara Lance.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe
Series: Ladiesbingo 2020/2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	The Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Ghosts and hauntings.
> 
> Might make this into a series, not sure about it yet.

"A haunted house? As in, Halloween attraction? It's July."

Sara laughed.

"No, the house is haunted. As in, there's ghosts? You know, things flying around and all of that. They don't like strangers around so it's not a tourist attraction or whatever but everyone in the town knows you stay away from the house unless you're invited."

Ava was still not sure that Sara wasn't pulling her leg, but she decided to humor her for now.

"I assume you are invited."

Now Sara grinned widely and made something like a poor attempt of finger guns at her.

"Of course. Let's go."

Ava sighed, but tried to stay calm and collected while they were starting to walk towards the outskirts of town. This was an important job, one that she couldn't mess up. It was her first job as an FBI agent and she really wanted to show that she could do this. Even when it was just a glorified babysitting job and currently involved being shown around town by the sheriff's daughter, who was convinced she was just the new deputy, not an undercover agent sent to find and protect Nora Darhk, who had refused to accept any help of law enforcement. 

As far as the FBI knew she was hiding somewhere here in this quaint little town at the seaside. Ava wished she had more information but that was all there was. Since the trial against her father was going into it's most sensitive phase very soon and since Damien Darhk had many members of the law in his pocket, she had been sent right out of the academy to watch over her without giving the impression that that was what she was doing.

She wasn't sure if she got the job because she had excelled in all of her classes and was the best candidate for it or because some of her superiors were also on Darhk's payroll and deemed her an easy target, setting her up to fail, which was a chilling thought she tried to entertain as little as possible.

In any case, she intended to do this job to the best of her ability, even when it meant being entertained by a college student who apparently saw it as the height of excitement to go to some allegedly haunted house. Whatever. It wasn't like Ava didn't know magic existed, you couldn't be on Damien Darhk's case and not know about it. Come to think of it, maybe she was about to get lucky and this haunted house thing was just Nora Dahrk keeping people out. The trial had been going for three years, so she could have been here for a while.

When the big house right on the cliffs came into view, she thought it more and more likely. It looked old, sure but Nora could have as well bought or rented it recently. Still a little ways away from the house, Ava decided to probe a little, just to see if her suspicions could be correct.

"So, who lives in this supposedly haunted house? Witches, I'm sure."

Sara laughed and looked at her wiggling her eyebrows.

"Obviously. Sisters, even." Ava tried her best not to let her disappointment show. Nora Darhk did not have any siblings. But then Sara continued. "Not by blood of course. Sisterhood, you get it."

She grinned widely and Ava got her hopes up again. But she tried to keep her nonchalant façade to not give anything away.

"I see. They're riding brooms and stirring up some potions I assume?"

Sara raised her eyebrows at her.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not taking this seriously?"

Inwardly, Ava thought that Sara had no idea how seriously she was taking it, hoping very much that she would find the one person she knew for certain was an actual witch in that house. Outwardly, she scoffed.

"Because it's ridiculous? There is no such thing as witches. Obviously."

"Really? You're one of those? Even my dad knows there is magic, I mean, he tries staying away from it but he knows it's there. How can you deny what is clearly right in front of you?"

"For one, it's not. I have yet to see this fabulous haunted house of yours."

As if on cue, they were now coming up to a fence with an iron gate that wasn't much to look at, barely as tall as Ava, but still made her somehow feel like Sara was right, if someone wasn't invited, they wouldn't be able to get in here. Maybe Nora Darhk really didn't need more protection, if this was indeed where she was. Or maybe she was reading far too much into a simple gate.

Sara smirked at her as if she knew something Ava didn't and then the padlock on the gate fell to the floor and the gate opened. Without anyone touching it. Well then, that was a little bit impressive. Not that she would ever let on to that. Instead, she raised her eyebrows at Sara's smirk.

"Okay, there's about fifteen ways you could do that. Not difficult."

Sara rolled her eyes.

"Right. Don't let Gideon hear that. She takes a lot of pride in her work."

They were now walking the path up to the house.

"Let me guess, Gideon is the house ghost?"

"Something like that."

Sara looked very excited and Ava tried her best to not show how much she was getting swept up in that excitement. When they reached the door, just like the gate, it opened before they could do anything. Sara grinned at her and walked inside, waving her arm around in a sweeping motion to show Ava, who had followed her, that there was nobody there. Ava scoffed again.

"Yes, very impressive."

Sara didn't deem that with an answer and instead addressed the ceiling.

"Hey Gideon, how are you today?"

A voice that seemed to come from everywhere at the same time answered. 

"I am very well, thank you for asking Miss Lance. I see you brought a visitor."

"Yep. This is Ava Sharpe, the new deputy."

"Greetings, Miss Sharpe. Nice to meet you."

Ava was still processing that voice and where it was coming from, trying not to look too obviously surprised. 

"Hello, Gideon, is it? So, you're the house ghost, right? Do you rattle chains and walk around in bed sheets?"

"I do not possess chains, no and the bed sheets are used to sleep on them. I am also not a ghost, I am an interactive AI integrated into this house with magic. I am the house, if you will."

This time, Ava couldn't suppress her reaction, tilting her head, impressed by what she was hearing. Sara grinned at her again. 

"AI, ghost, who cares. If Gideon wants to, she can put on a great show, right Gids?"

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Lance."

In that moment, the light started flickering and a portrait on the wall started moving. Sara's grin widened. 

"Of course you don't." When everything calmed down a little (Ava could have sworn she heard a little snicker in the walls), she looked around with a frown. "Where is everyone anyways?"

"Everyone, as you so eloquently put it, is currently in different parts of the house, doing different things. Would you like me to alert them to your important presence?"

Ava laughed and Sara frowned at her.

"You just got schooled by a ghost house. Gideon, I think I like you."

"Thank you, Miss Sharpe."

"Really? You know what, maybe it was a bad idea to bring you here, if you're just going to gang up on me."

Ava laughed again, and then she realized that she had completely forgotten about her job. Although the house itself causing the haunting put a damper on her theory that Nora was here, she still had to make sure. But she felt like Sara could best be handled with a little teasing.

"What? Too much for you? Maybe we should go back, I'm sure those witch friends of yours will be on my side too."

"Ha, you wish. Come on, let's go meet them."

Sara started walking further into the house and Ava congratulated herself for choosing the right strategy. Now she just needed to find Nora Darhk and make sure she was protected. While trying to keep her secret from a clearly very advanced sentient house and a bunch of possible witches. And Sara, of course.

Piece of cake.


End file.
